<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rough by DaWritingDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083234">Rough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaWritingDragon/pseuds/DaWritingDragon'>DaWritingDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>-Ish, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Chloé Bourgeois Friendship, Affectionate Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois is dying, Chloé Bourgeois is high, Chloé Bourgeois-centric, F/F, I just wanted romance and fluff without a the pesky plotting, Not, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Protective Chloé Bourgeois, She doesn't know what she's doing lol, There's a plot, Touch Starved Chloé Bourgeois, Werewolf Chloé Bourgeois, You see that Chloe/Alix tag? Blame JustAnotherPerson, cue panic because she may be a bitch but no one wants her to actually die, don't take this seriously, everyone think she's dying, nvm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:16:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaWritingDragon/pseuds/DaWritingDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe had always been rough.</p><p>Always been the one biting, clawing and snarling to get what she wants in any means. </p><p>'If you want something, you get it yourself.' was what mother always told her. 'Prove yourself that you could get it and if you prove yourself enough, it is now yours alone."</p><p>But after a night gone wrong in America of all places, she comes back to Paris with a sore neck and a feeling thrumming in her veins.</p><p>Chloe had always been rough, she just didn't know how much until she's literally manhandling people into her arms.</p><p>Or.</p><p>Chloe is a werewolf, she doesn’t know and everyone is confused on why Chloe has been so affectionate lately.</p><p>People think she’s dying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloé Bourgeois/Alix Kubdel, Chloé Bourgeois/Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>369</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sabrina uses Bing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anything after Despair Bear and before the Dark owl that includes Chloe doesn’t exist since she went towards America to spend time with her mom for two weeks before the school started.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She had been missing school for a week now, the pain has been unbearable and she spent most of her time inside her room just a day after getting back from vacation. One moment she was spending her time willy nilly, suffering from a bit of jet lag as she settled into bed then she woke up in incredible searing pain that caused her brain to ring in pain and her body to buzz a day later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just what did she get in America? She doesn’t remember getting anything or eating anything bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hissed through her teeth when another pang of pain shot through her once more, her body tense and she dug herself deeper in her sheets in a vain attempt to try and not trigger another painful shock. Her eyes blurred and buzzing was felt through her head, she rolled over trying to find a comfortable position but no matter where she went it still felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Alone...)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She growled beneath her breath, shutting her eyes closed as another round struck her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Where is pack?)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her body tensed, the thumping of feet coming closer and she bared her teeth in annoyance as she wondered who has the guts to come into her territory, she’ll definitely rip it out for how annoying they are. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tear through their skin, pierce through their muscles and chew their bones until nothing was left for their audacity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who gave them the right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mademoiselle?” Realizing that it was just Jean, her butler who had just entered her den, she relaxed, deciding to just schedule it for the next one. He wasn’t a threat nor is he a foe after all, he's been doing good service since day one, he didn't deserve to die.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smell struck her nose and without her knowing, her eyes dilated as she popped her head out of her sheets knowing that she’d probably look like a mess but considering that only four people are allowed in her room, she didn’t really care about appearances, they had seen her in worse after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Jean? What is it?” she growled through a dry throat, the words rough and raspy much to her dismay obvious with how she winced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I brought food,” he announced and she blinked open her eyes, it was a bit hazy but she was able to zoom in at the tray filled with the rather delectable smell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lazily rolled upward, her hair sticking into her head and she briefly thought if she should cut it short just for practicality sake, pixie cuts have been in season for a while now after all. Her mouth watered when he placed it down on a bed table, the smell of tasty meat wafting the room and she licked her teeth in preparation, she wondered why it was a bit sharper than usual but that thought dashed away when he released her meal from its metal confines showcasing a large and juicy stake that she had personally ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes flicked towards Jean, his concern obvious in his eyes and she nodded. Not even bothering to use the utensils he set out, she ripped it in half, setting one to the side as she teared through her food not letting anything go into waste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few moments passed and her hunger sated for just a while, her eyes trailed to the piece she left behind and she glanced at her butler. She tilted her head to it and he blinked confused, she motioned to it once more in a much harsher way and he still looked confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a growl, she grabbed the plate and shoved it into his arms, a glare in her features and twitch of her brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eat,” was all she said as he cautiously took it with his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not understand Mademoiselle, what do you want me to do with this?” he questioned, staring down at it before looking up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eat,” she repeated before snuggling back into her sheets, peeking out with a focused eye, urging him to feast as she patted the free space on the bed, he was practically family, he was allowed to relax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hesitantly followed and cut a piece of meat, once seeing that Chloe’s glare tempered off slightly, cautiously bit into it and relaxed once the blond hummed in approval. He ate slowly but noticing the satisfied look on her face made him start to eat normally, Mademoiselle has been acting weird lately was this perhaps a side effect?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A light snore escaped from the bed when he had finished his rather abrupt meal and his eyes flickered towards the large pile of blankets, the only sign that the daughter of his boss was ever there was the small sight of blond locks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed, a fond yet concerned smile growing on his face as he started to clean up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe wasn’t usually generous until something bad was going to happen, then there was her excessive eating and sleeping but despite all of that, she still looked the same if a bit thinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brows furrowed and he made his decision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’ll have to check up on her later.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue eyes snapped open just as few hours in her nap, focusing on the door that soon clicked open, her body tense and alert despite how annoying her sore body is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(Anytime… Attack… Be ready)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chloe?” at the sound of Sabrina’s voice, her faithful companion, she relaxed and her eyes narrowed when the redhead walked into her room holding a bunch of books. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Pack…)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was friday, the last school day of the week. The girl was probably bringing the school work that she had missed for the week, how nice of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe pushed herself up from her lying position, running a hand through her hair to push it back, a yawn escaping her maw as she made space on the bed for her companion to lay in. She even patted on the space beside her and the girl dutifully followed, placing her bag next to the bed and crawling in.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond plopped her head onto the girl’s lap once the redhead sat down, a yawn escaping as she got comfortable. The wrongness of it all leaving just a bit, everything seemed to be just a little less painful much to her joy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ch- Chloe?” stuttered Sabrina and said girl opened her eyes to meet green ones, a brow raised in a silent question to ask what the glasses-wearing redhead needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Chloe questioned with a humm as she grabbed the shorter girl’s hand and pressed it against her head, starting to get a bit sleepy when the girl started to hesitantly run a hand through blond hair. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is… everything alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe blinked awake, a bit confused. Of course everything is alright, the pain that had been torturing for a week now is now in a much lesser degree and that’s a good thing. That and Sabrina was a good girl, she did her job, lap naps are a good reward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was too tired to say so though, a bit exhausted so she just settled with nodding. When she didn’t hear anything else, she nuzzled deeper into the lap and soon her breathing evened out allowing her to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Chloe?” Sabrina called out, pushing up the blond’s bangs and realized that she was asleep which was obvious with how her eyes were closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The redhead chewed the inside of her cheek, her face flushing when she realized the position she was in before quickly shoo-ing those motions away, she had more things to focus on like how pale and sickly looking the blond was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were bags under her eyes, something that shouldn't be possible with how impeccable Chloe's schedule was, she wouldn't dare allow herself to miss a dot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sabrina frowned, continuing to run a hand through blond locks, her mind a whirl as she tried to rationalize the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe had just returned from America, a whole new state. She came back happy, albeit a bit withdrawn before going to sleep due to jet lag. Then proceeded to sleep in and considering the day before that, was excused. That is until Chloe woke up in pain, her body sore and everything hurt. Sabrina was then was barred from the room, something about not wanting her being sick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This whole situation has lasted a week and continuing with the girl seemingly not getting better, if anything the week just allowed Chloe to get used to the pain. She didn't seem to wince as much with everyone small noise they made but she was still alert, she had originally thought that she was getting better but how she looked like now, that clearly wasn't the case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sabrina exhaled lightly, concern obvious as she contemplatively stared down at the girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't contagious, that was for sure. If it was, it would've affected Jean already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>("I… I do not feel well Sabrina… go to school without me for the day…" she remembered Chloe croak through the phone, remembering the pain that was obviously heard with every pause and wheeze.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She brought out her phone, starting to search for these symptoms her dearest friend was showcasing, brows burrowing as the loading screen appeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What she got shocked her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was now Monday and Chloe had decided that she absolutely detested her room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> (empty… lonely… where is pack?) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>(No one.. to... protect them….)</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>(Do… her job...)</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>That’s why, despite the fact that she was in a large amount of pain, decided to get off her ass and into school much to the obvious dismay of Sabrina and Jean. She did what she had always done, ignored them and did whatever the hell she wanted because who do they think they are?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> (Pack) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Right, she thought so.</p><p> </p><p>So here she was, pretty much staggering her way to school. A glare on her features, as she shouldered her pain after chugging some meds that were supposed to lessen said pain -newsflash, it didn’t. Her mind set on her destination. Nothing is going to take her down, she is not allowing herself to be in so much pain that she’d collapse like the first time she had gotten out of her bed two days ago. She could do this! She’s Chloe Bourgeois and no one is taking her back to that room where she was alone.</p><p> </p><p>The room that is oh so huge yet oh so empty, which was something that pissed her off. </p><p> </p><p>That’s why she’s going to school, even when the outside is so damn noisy and irritating. The outside was smelly, the noise was screechy and everything pissed her off. The only reason she didn’t bite someone’s head off was the fact that she had Sabrina next to her. The redhead somehow managed to always calm her down and even magically lessen the pain she was in. It was a piece of information she enjoyed partaking in, it was a bit annoying that she hadn’t discovered this during the week she was in pain but she ignored it. </p><p> </p><p>No use complaining about the past anyway, she had better things to focus on, like the girl whose hands are just so delicate and small, so easy to crush. How could she not have noticed? Blue eyes narrowed, staring at the shorter girl who seemed to be leading the way by half a step.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(...Protect…)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>She should rectify that.</p><p> </p><p>“Chloe… are you sure you want to go to class?” Sabrina asked glancing behind her shoulder before suddenly squeaking, not expecting the blond to suddenly pull her closer and press her cheek onto red hair. The scent of Sabrina calming her down from glaring and growling at a nearby car who honked at such a loud volume that she originally thought that it had busted her ear off.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe hummed, nodding and moved her head away as they turned the corner however she still kept her arm around the shorter girl's shoulder, her fingers playing with the strands of red hair.</p><p> </p><p>“You got nothing to worry about, ‘Rina…” she was starting to feel a bit sleepy, especially when Sabrina leaned onto her arm. She even yawned, their pace slowing just a bit. Both of them ignorant of the other people who stopped and stared for just a moment at what just happened, some coo-ing at the adorable scene, others glaring at their significant others and the singles felt even singler. “I got you with me to help make everything all better.”</p><p> </p><p>As if to prove a point, the delirious blond nearly smashed onto the nearby lamp post with how busy she was in staring at the shorter girl, luckily Sabrina managed to spot it and tugged the sleepy girl towards her causing Chloe to stumbled to the side, arms reflexively curling over the waist smaller girl as she straightened herself.</p><p> </p><p>A beat of silence before Chloe giggled at the position they were in, arms tightening the sudden embrace and placed a kiss on the girl's crown.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't know why she was acting like this, maybe the drugs were kicking in? She didn't bother trying to dig too deep into it, she was happy with the situation after all so why was she going to ruin it by trying to find the reason?</p><p> </p><p>"If you wanted a hug, you should've told me," she murmured, inhaling the comforting scent. Her headache came back, probably because she was suddenly off balance but the fact that Sabrina was with her caused the sudden migraine to lessen much to her relief.</p><p> </p><p>The sudden tug made her arm sing in pain but considering that Sabrina had done so to stop her from slamming face-first into metal and getting an even worse headache convinced her that it wasn't worth it to be mad. The girl has been a huge help, after all, it would be bad if she were to drive her off after all her good service.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on… let's go home, you convinced me." She stated, her decision made as she turned tail and started to make her way back home. The room may be empty most of the time but that's why she has Sabrina after all. An anticipating glint grew in Chloe's eyes and she ducked her head down just to murmur something in the shorter girl's ear. "Then I'll convince you to stay all year 'round. You've been so good to me Sabrina. That deserves a reward, yes?"</p><p> </p><p>Cuddles and hugs are such great rewards, it was what her mother gave her whenever she did a good job. She'd bet Sabrina would feel the same way and instead of it being brief like hers, she'll do it as long as she'd like!</p><p> </p><p>The smaller girl sputtered from beside her, face turning red as she pressed her hands to her face not used to the sudden and rather large amount of PDA. Then what she had last heard struck her ears and she began to get dizzy, some rather… interesting ideas whirling in her mind as all the blood rushed to her face and the fact that they were in public of all places…</p><p> </p><p>With a surprising amount of force, the girl pushed the blond away, staggering back and haphazardly swung her arms around.</p><p> </p><p>"C- Chloe! That's indecent!" The girl sputtered, not even daring to look at the blond in the eye. "You sh- shouldn't- shou- shouldn't…" she trailed off, noticing the rather confused and adorable tilt of the head Chloe gave. It was an adorable sight, she looked like a confused puppy and just like always, Sabrina gave In almost instantly and moved forward to grab the taller girl's hands. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's go home then Chloe!" Sabrina cheered, nearly crying tears of joy when she was given a confused smile in return.  She'd do whatever Chloe wants if she were to keep smiling like that!</p><p> </p><p>"But… School?" Chloe questioned, a brow raised. She did dress up after all and Sabrina just looked so adorable, it'd be a waste if she didn't show it off.</p><p> </p><p>(</p><p>Chloe didnt even dress up at all, just grabbing the first three things in her closet. Which includes a white button up that's seems a bit smaller than normal, slightly baggy jeans and a sweater. She didn't want to dilly dally, she wanted to go so she didn't bother to do her usual routine. Just placed on a hat  and grabbed her bag as they left.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't care if she didn't look presentable, Sabrina said she looks nice and that's all that mattered.</p><p> </p><p><em> Pack, </em> matters.</p><p> </p><p>It just so happens that the rest of pack is in school.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They managed to arrive at school, first as always with Sabrina helping Chloe into her seat next to the window instead of the inside row, the gesture earning the redhead and grateful yet sleepy nibble to the neck. </p><p> </p><p>Sabrina flushed but quickly shook her head, already used to the affection and started to observe the blonde who decided to sleep by crossing her arms on the table. The redhead blinked, realizing just how baggy the clothes Chloe wore, a large contrast to her usual form fitting ones she usually had.</p><p> </p><p>Her brows furrowed. She hadn’t been able to notice with how busy she was in overseeing Chloe’s condition, keeping track of how much she ate and all that.</p><p> </p><p>Was Chloe always this large? Or was it just the clothes?</p><p> </p><p>A slightly worried look crossed her face as she began to play with Chloe’s choppily cut short hair, filled with split ends and looking like someone just tossed her into a tornado but she somehow made it work.</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina’s lips tugged up, remembering how it happened.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> (“Sabrinaaaa~ Has my hair always been this tangled?” Chloe whined from the bathtub, a frown on her face as she slouched. A shiver would occasionally appear and she would wince as she shuffled about. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Said girl turned towards her friend, forest green eyes narrowing in concern. Yes, they bathe together and it isn’t exactly that unusual with how often they had done so as kids. Normally they’d just wipe at Chloe’s skin like usual but they needed the girl to move around, so here she was, helping the sick girl bathe. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hmm… I never liked long hair anyway and there’s just so much to do and so little time so I wasnt able to rectify it..” The blond pouted, tugging at a strand before grinning and bringing out a pair of scissors from… somewhere. “So let's do so right now!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sabrina shot up from her sitting position, eyes wide as she ran towards the side of her best friend who had decided to haphazardly snip everywhere. “Chloe! No! Bad Chloe! Don’t do that!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Too late ‘Brina!” Chloe cheered.) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The redhead sighed, wondering where the girl’s impulse control from before went. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> (“There’s just so much to do and so little time.”) </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> (“So </em> <b> <em> little </em> </b> <em> time.”) </em></p><p> </p><p>A grimace crossed her face, fingers threading through blond locks. Her… hypothesis hasn’t been proven yet, she couldn’t just jump to conclusions but the evidence and hints were all there.</p><p> </p><p>Her thoughts started to whirl, the only sounds in the classroom were the normal traffic of the outside and the chattering of students who had come to school early.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> (“Chloe, i know that you like to be spontaneous but… please don’t do something like that when you’re sick. I thought you don’t like it if the people see you in such a disarray?” She remembered herself question, standing behind the sitting blonde and trying to fix the mess with a pair of scissors. Chloe liked to keep a public image after all, always having the perfect hair, the perfect look, etc… that was why the reply she got shocked her so much. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Why should I care? It’s not like I'll stay around, I'd rather care about what you think instead of wasting my precious time with people I don't care about.” was Chloe’s answer.) </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> (“I’d rather care about what you think instead of </em> <b> <em>wasting my precious time”)</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>If that wasn’t telling then she didn’t know what was because the implications were rather obvious to her.</p><p> </p><p>The door slid open and in walked in Rose and Juleka, both of them looking rather shocked at the sight of the two.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe peeked out of her arms, sleepy blue eyes peering out before they glittered once the pair caught sight of the newcomers. The blond visibly perked up and she tried to straighten herself to greet the two however considering her condition, such an action gave her a sudden pang of pain, the shock causing her to hiss through her teeth and visibly wince.</p><p> </p><p>"Chloe! Don't stress yourself!" Scolded Sabrina grabbing into the girl's arm, hands massaging the stiff muscle and soon Chloe relaxed. "This is why I told you to stay home, you're still unwell!" </p><p> </p><p>"But Sabrinaa~" Pouted Chloe, staring down at the shorter girl. "I didn't want to leave you alone and I like spending my time with you." The smile turned a bit sad but it still held the cherry tone. "You never know how much time we have together after all! I want to make every second count."</p><p> </p><p>Rose and Juleka couldn't help but feel like their intruding as they stood by the door.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Chloe's lips tugged up as Sabrina sputtered at first before continuing her spiel, saying that that wasn’t the point and that Chloe shouldn’t stress herself and to not overwork herself. This continued on for a few moments before her blue eyes turned to the two on the door.</p><p> </p><p>A blond one and a dark one. Interesting. The height difference was also obvious and so was the attitude, looking like a couple that came out of a romance manga that Adrien always liked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> (Not… pack… maybe… allies?) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She remembered that Blondie and Darkie were friends with the redstof pack, so maybe she should allow them to come in.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> (Hmm…. Friends of pack….) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> (Greet….?) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her nose twitched, reflexively sniffing the new scents who had entered her domain. Blondie was a bit too strong, the smell obvious and loud. She couldn't help but feel a bit displeased, who does blondie think she is? Is she trying to overwhelm her own scent? </p><p> </p><p>A bit of ire grew inside of her, a glower growing on her face as her eyes narrowed.</p><p> </p><p>Then she blinked and noticed that the dark one was absolutely saturated in Blondie's scent. A look of realization comes forth and she nods. Blondie was staking her claim, smart.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes turned to Sabrina who seemed to still be scolding her and sniffed the air once more, realizing that her own scent on the girl was starting to fade much to her annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>She should fix that.</p><p> </p><p>With a wave, Chloe decided to just wrap her arms around Sabrina’s waist and pull the sputtering girl towards her, even giving the duo by the door a thumbs up.</p><p> </p><p>Great idea Blondie! </p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” was all Chloe stated from her seat, facing the door with a squirming and blushing Sabrina on her lap. She placed her chin onto the redhead’s crown, lips pulling up into a happy smile.</p><p> </p><p>Darkie and Blondie looked like they didn't know what to do, oddly reminiscent of something and as she continued to stare at the figures. Figures who looked so small, tiny and thin. </p><p> </p><p>So weak... who knew what other things people could do to them? </p><p> </p><p>They are friends of pack, she couldn't just leave them all alone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She'll have to do something.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rest of the time after the entrance of Blondie and Darkie was just her dozing in and out of conscience, much to her ire. She wanted to spend time with Sabrina! She couldn’t do that if she’s sleeping but the presence of Sabrina was just so comfortable, how could she <em> not </em>sleep?</p><p> </p><p>Bad Sabrina for being so comfortable that she wanted to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Then again maybe it's just her body resting due to the amount of sleep she'd lost last week. A phantom pair reared into her head and she winced, remembering the excruciating pain that continued day to night. The painful, sleepless nights where she was longing for something. The tireless days filled with no one around.</p><p> </p><p>She nuzzled deeper into her arms where Sabrina's vest laid bunched up together to form a cushion for her head.</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina wasn't good with affection, something about how it was indecent and Chloe respected that but the <em> scent- </em></p><p> </p><p>She couldn't just leave Sabrina unscented, who knew what'd happen to the girl if she wasn’t around? So they reached a compromise. They would switch clothes, leaving Sabrina in a baggy pastel yellow sweater that was obviously a bit big on the girl's smaller frame and Chloe to use the red head's sweater vest as a pillow.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe peeked out of her arms, a slightly tired blue eye staring as Sabrina started to fiddle with the big sleeves in awe, eyes wide as she played with it probably wondering how something that at least fitted the blond was so big on her.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't look bad in it…" she comments offhandedly.</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina's neck snaps towards her and Chloe continues, her one seen eye peering out and filled to the brim with seriousness and she wonders if the girl’s neck is alright because that was a rather quick shift.</p><p> </p><p>"You should wear my clothes often."</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina looks like she was blessed by the gods and Chloe was reminded that while Sabrina wasn't good in physical affection, she seemed to thrive under words and gifts.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll give you mine, so you remember..." she slurred, a bit sleepy. Yeah, she'll just have to give the girl some of her clothes so she could have her scent. With how busy she was, she wasn't able to notice that Sabrina looked like a dark reality slammed onto her, with how her eyes widened and she paled.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe hummed, closing her eyes and nuzzling into her crossed arms. She'd have to keep that in mind, maybe give the occasional hug while she's at it. Hugs were the best, why else would she do it alot? So what if it hurts to move? Pain never stopped her before so why should she let it do so now?</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Sabrina called out to her and her eyes immediately snapped open, getting into attention almost immediately as her eyes curiously peeked out of her arms. Was there a fight? </p><p><br/>“Ch- Chloe? Are you sure you want to stay in school? One of our subjects today is PE with Monsieur D'Argencourt and with your condition, I don't think it's a good idea...” Sabrina trailed off. “We’re learning about fencing and i’ve seen some matches-”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe’s brow couldn’t help but twitch, a frown growing on her face. What was the girl insinuating? That she couldn’t handle herself? </p><p> </p><p>Also, fencing? This isn’t the first time she’d done fencing, who do you think learned with Adrien at first? Sure she may be rusty but she could still hold her ground.</p><p> </p><p>She<em> had </em> to hold her ground.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(Questioning… our worth....)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(Prove… wrong)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Her brows furrowed and Chloe lightly pushed her body off the desk as she turned  -ignoring the shock going through her body- to the redhead, blue eyes narrowing onto green ones. She couldn’t help but feel a bit… <em> threatened </em>. To what? She didn’t know but she did know that she was supposed to deal with all threats.</p><p> </p><p>The girl was questioning whether or not she was fit to lead, in turn questioning her authority, which meant that the girl had an idea (<em> ‘Or a candidate’ </em> a small part of her mind whispered) for a better leader. Chloe’s eyes turned just a bit sharper, continuing to stare. And that… that isn’t good, so she had to rectify that.</p><p> </p><p><em>'If you want something, you get it yourself.'</em> was what mother always told her. <em>'Prove yourself that you could get it and if you prove yourself enough, it is now yours alone."</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(Better leader…? Someone taking… ours)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(...not allowed… to leave)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>But Sabrina… Sabrina was a pup; tiny, weak and small, what did she know? She may be smart but that didn’t give her the right to know whether or not she’s fit for her duty.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(Deal with threat.)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>She huffed, a disgruntled look crossing her face. </p><p> </p><p><em> (If Sabrina already had thoughts of a better leader… then that meant that her time was whittling with every second she stood by. She had to make her little time count and show that she was </em> <b> <em>better</em> </b> <em> than some no named extra.) </em></p><p> </p><p>“I’ll show you what I can do,” she growled, “So you better watch me Sabrina, cause i’m gonna do everything i can.” </p><p> </p><p>Chloe surveyed the room, realizing that the rest of the class had entered during her lazing period. Some seemed to be staring at her but a glare later and they immediately looked away. They weren't pack, so who were they to judge the matters of one?</p><p> </p><p>How could she not have noticed? What if they were a threat? Who knew what they could’ve done when she was lazing about?</p><p> </p><p>An irate look crossed her face and she forced herself to stare forward, fists clenched on the table as she bore her eyes into the blackboard. </p><p> </p><p>She’s gonna show Sabrina, no- she’s going to show<em> pack</em> that she wasn’t incompetent. She <em>was </em>but that’s in the past! She’s not gonna let some no named dumbass take her place because <b><em>no one</em></b> is going to take her place!</p><p> </p><p>She’s not gonna let anyone take what’s hers. No one is allowed to do so and if someone ever dared to do so...</p><p> </p><p>A grin stretched her face, eyes glinting. Not noticing the concerned looks the students in the class shot Sabrina who then shot the blond the same look.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> (She’s going to prove them all wrong… prove it so hard that they’ll stop questioning her. She’ll prove that she’s indisputable and anyone who dares try to prove her wrong is going to have a bad time. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Pack is hers. No one else's and she’ll keep it that way, no matter what. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Even if it killed her and everyone else.)</em> </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe knew one thing about herself and that one thing she knew was that she would never back down from a challenge, especially considering the stakes if she lost.</p><p> </p><p>In her mind, an image was conjured of some dumb no named loser cackling with tiny pup Sabrina in the back, dutifully doing her job and yet not receiving any reward or love or anything along those lines. She had to stop herself from breaking the table with how angry she was at that thought. </p><p><br/>
<em> (Pack...only the </em> <b> <em> best,</em> </b> <em> lead.) </em></p><p> </p><p>She had to be the best leader! The bestest there is! Nothing less for her pack, she’ll never let someone unexceptional be a leader of her pack and if <em> she </em> was unexceptional, that meant that she’d be a shitty leader and a <em> Bourgeois </em> is anything but that.</p><p> </p><p>So with a surprising amount of intensity, she tackled her two classes like a fish in the air, so hyper-focused that she blocked everyone out. Which meant that she didn't understand a damn thing the teacher said because she was so focused on the stuff written on the board. Well, she did… <em> Somewhat </em> , at least she wasn't committing asphyxiation <em> . </em> </p><p> </p><p>She wanted to ask Sabrina for help but that would prove her incompetence and that is something that she does <em> not </em> want, at all. She can’t just prove Sabrina right, she was supposed to prove her <em> wrong </em> after all.  So here she was, in the library the moment recess started and ordered Sabrina to have her break, with a stack of books around her as she flipped into a page, all taken to boost her intelligence because how else can you prove that you’re competent by having an indisputable top spot in grades?</p><p> </p><p>Chloe rubbed her stiff fingers across her brow, feeling a headache coming, ignoring the sharp pain she got after moving them. She knew that studying was hard, it was why she’d usually leave it in Sabrina’s hands, that was what a subordinate/friends do right?</p><p> </p><p>It was her pop’s kept on saying, that and her mum’ so it must be right! But she can’t do that right now, she had to prove to pack that she was competent and if the dictionary was right, it meant that she had to have the necessary ability, knowledge, or skill to do something successfully and a Bourgeois is exceptional in<em> everything </em>, which meant that she had to be competent in anything and everything. </p><p> </p><p>But she can’t do that if the dumb book would make sense!</p><p> </p><p>A growl built up at the back of her throat, feeling a tiny bit annoyed as she slouched onto the book she snatched out of the academic section, as if the close proximity would somehow implant the information through her eyes and into her brain like some weird photosynthesis like those plants absorbing the sun.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t work, much to her dismay.</p><p> </p><p>So she’ll do it the only way she knew how, BRUTE FORCE! If it didn’t work, you’re either just not doing it hard enough or not doing it right! Was what her mom would always say.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe pumped her fist into the air, a fire relit inside of her. That’s right! She’ll do it over and over until her body instantly knows what’s wrong and what’s not, trial and error and all that. She stretched quickly already knowing that she’ll be in one position the whole time, her joints popping in the silent library and dived into work, even when her fingers ached with every movement or her bones locked much to her annoyance but it was nothing but a light distraction.</p><p> </p><p>A Bourgeois either goes beyond or don’t have a home is a saying engraved in her heart. </p><p> </p><p>Pack is <em> home </em> and she’s not going to lose that.</p><p> </p><p>A grim look crossed her face as she cracked open a book and brought out a notebook, starting another round of notes.</p><p> </p><p>She won’t allow herself to lose another one.</p><p>____________</p><p> </p><p>“Hey- Sabrina, is everything alright?” questioned Dupain-Cheng from behind her and Sabria tore her sight away from her locker to glance to her side where the baker girl stood, her best friend Alya next to her. She was just placing her books in her locker, Chloe had dismissed her early just as the class ended, saying that she had something to do and as much as Sabrina wanted to go run after the best friend and help her out, she’d rather not stress the blond and give the girl more headache. She’d learn that a large amount of emotion would cause severe headaches and she’d rather not accidentally trigger one. She’d rather not worsen Chloe’s condition, who knew what’d happen.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? What do you mean?” Sabrina asked, a smile still on her face before it faltered when her mind registered what Dupain-Cheng queried. She didn’t allow it to drop when her mind drifted to her best friend at the word <em> ‘Everything.’ </em> </p><p> </p><p><em> Nope, everything is </em> <b> <em> not</em> </b> <em> alright! </em>She inwardly whined but she didn’t allow herself to say so in real life. The subject is Chloe after all and contrary to popular belief, whenever something bad happens to her, she’d rather it not go out to the public and be pitied over something she never did herself. That and because she’d never stoop so low as to claim that she has any kind of terminal illness. Sure the girl never outright told her this but when you’ve been friends since grade two, you tend to catch up on silent and unspoken rules.</p><p> </p><p>Her brows furrowed and her smile faltered. So that must be why the blond wasn’t telling her anything, Chloe would probably never wanted to be known over her near coming death instead of anything else. Her grip on the locker tightened, her smile finally slipping.</p><p> </p><p>“Sabrina?” Marinette called out and her green eyes met blue ones. Marinette’s brows furrowed, a hint of suspicion entering her eyes. “What did Chloe do this time?” She even crossed her arms as her tone changed and Sabrina couldn’t stop but feel a bit of ire at that action. Her fingers that held the locker tightened and she slammed her locker closed, the sound causing Marinette and Alya to flinch and step back slightly.</p><p> </p><p>She turned on her heel, stomping closer to the taller girl, a small bit of glee growing when the girl stepped back.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen- Dupain-Cheng. It’s nothing you should care about-”</p><p> </p><p><em> (“I’d rather care about what you think instead of </em> <b> <em>wasting my precious time”)</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>Her words got caught in her throat and she stopped, lips flattening as the situation she was in smacked her in the face once again.</p><p> </p><p>That’s right, what was she doing wallowing in despair that her best friend was going to die? And soon if her recent actions were to support, being overly touchy in public, exclaiming that she’ll do whatever she could, things one would do when they don’t have a lot of time left.</p><p> </p><p>Her fists clenched. Despite her near end, Chloe sure wasn’t acting like it and she’s the one dying. Besides, who do they think they are? Interfering with Chloe’s business? Insinuating something like she was doing something bad? She didn’t have time to waste on insignificant people like them, she had better things to do, like doing whatever she could in her little time.</p><p> </p><p>“Sabrina,” Alya stated, stepping forward just a bit. “Girl, relax. You seem stressed, just what is Chloe making you do? You look so tired, come on we’ll do anything we can to help out just explain what’s going on.” Marinette seems to agree with how she nodded.</p><p> </p><p>‘We’ll do anything we can to help out’ they say. Sabrina contemplated their words before coming to a realization. Chloe couldn’t do everything on her own, no matter how hard she tried. She’d need help and they…. Her green eyes scanned over the two… perhaps<em> they </em> can help out.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” she uttered out before glaring up at the two. She was probably going to get scolded if Chloe found out that she was releasing very private info but this was necessary.  “But you two better not be spreading this info.” She crossed her arms. “If this gets into the public, I'll go after you two first.” Her eyes narrowed from behind her glasses. “And you don’t want that.”</p><p> </p><p>Alya and Marinette glanced at each other from the corner of their eye, wondering what they just got themselves into. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Check out my Tumblr! It's where I'll be placing all my drawings for my fics on, so if you guys want to see how Chloe looks on several of my Au's, check it out.</p><p>https://dadrawingdragon.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait.. so all those changes..? I thought that she was trying out some weird fashion trend.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Chloe just didn’t bother to fix her physical appearance today, something about not wanting to waste time with being choosy over insignificant things.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How can you explain the intensity during class then?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Chloe told me that she wants to do all she could with her remaining time… I guess that includes her grades.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Those flinches, the slight groan of pain during class. You’re telling me that those are the..? I just thought that she was whining over insignificant things like always.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes. At least it somehow managed to calm down, it was worse last week.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Last week?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Last week was horrible. Every movement seemed to hurt, she was feverish, she couldn’t even stand up before her legs would give out on and she'd topple to the floor. it was hard for her to even sleep.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She looks like she’s handling herself now though… Especially around you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s putting up an act near people, whenever she’s alone it’s so much more obvious. I also think that she’s getting used to it… much to my dismay. No one should get used to such pain. Then there is that thing where she doesn’t want the info on what’s happening to her to spread around..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Since we got the gist of it. What can we do to help?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Here’s what you can do…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe rolled her shoulder, her muscle stretching as she moved it around.  A serious look on her face as she popped her joints, she couldn’t stop the small sigh of relief at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seriously, her bones kept on locking but it was nothing a quick pop couldn’t fix. The sharp pain that accompanied it was a bonus as it helped in jolting her awake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She yawned, leaning back on her chair just a bit and stood up. Bones popping as she stretched. A few minutes had passed, around fifteen? A glance at her watch showcased that she was correct. Which meant that she had another fifteen minutes before going back to the classroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Chloe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde looked around, confused. Trying to see who had called for her before blinking when she heard a rather harsh cough from below her and her head properly turned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Alix…)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smaller girl that stood before her, crossed her arms, a conflicted look on her face. Hands would occasionally rub her hair before crossing once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You alright? I've been noticing that you've been…" Chloe turned the next of the words out, tilting her head in confusion. Wondering what the problem was and what the girl needed. She wouldn't usually come to her, not after…. A blink and the blond noticed something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl's shoulders were a bit slouched, knees bent just a bit, unlike her usual confident stature. Cowering? But Alix was no coward. The pinkette didn't seem to be able to consistently look her in the eye, sure it would connect but then would quickly detach and glance elsewhere. Her foot would then do that tapping thing, where she would tap her toes against the ground that would then pick up speed the longer she was distressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Distressed… she didn't like that in pack. Pack happy, means great leader. Distressed pack, means bad leader.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Bunny…. Eat?)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. She is pack even if an estranged one. She has another, rude to eat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Make pack. Bunny…  be taken… we can…. Do.. whatever we want)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe blinked before stepping closer and in one swoop, now had her arms filled with prey whose own arms instinctively wrapped around the taller girl's neck much to her sputtering shock. One of Chloe’s arms held the girl up and she glanced at her books, passing by them and grabbing a random one by the stack and started to make her way to her new destination. Not bothered by the extra weight on her, already used to carrying something or in this situation, someone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had a whole weekend to do so with Sabrina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C-Chloe! What're you doing! Wait, when did you get so strong? You could barely lift a dumbbell!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A grimace crossed Chloe’s face, brows furrowing. The sputtering was starting to get annoying besides they were in a library, why is Alix making so much noise in a library? Jeez, and people say that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> is rude. A quick kiss to the cheek -that just so happens to be a bit too close to Alix’s lips because the girl kept on squirming- later and the shorter girl finally shut up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There we go, sweet silence. Who knew that those shows were right? Kissing does make people go shush. She had thought that it wasn’t true until she tried it on Sabrina when she went on those ramblings of hers that were rapidly becoming the norm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She exited the academics area, arms still filled with bun and walked towards the media section where she knew where a bunch of bean bags were. There they could talk and she could finally relax, her body has been a bit of a pain for a while now because of her horrible posture. So relaxing with a… a grimace grew on her face as she tried to shift through her mind to see what their relationship was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugged. That must be why Alix visited her, probably to ask the same thing. A smile grew. So that meant that she’d finally have another one in pack! So nice. She hadn’t introduced the rest of the pack formally, so she’d have to do it manually. Respect and all that, it was nice of Alix to seek her out first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment she had caught sight of the bean bags, her simple walk turned into a jog and before they knew it, she stood by the bags. She sat first, plopping the shorter and smaller girl between her legs, cracking open her book and starting to read on biology with the girl in between her and the book. Chloe’s chin knocked away the girl’s hat and nestled into pink hair, body comfortably slouching onto the smaller and much cuddler than a table form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chloe- what’re you doing? Wait, are you actually studying? I thought you usually made Sabrina do this for you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe grunted, chin lifting up just so she could bump it against the side of Alix’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want? You don’t usually seek me out,” she questioned, chin going back to its old position and continued to slouch over the girl. Her fingers fiddling with the end of the page, arms wrapped around the girl’s waist as she flipped to the next page, eyes silently reading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- erm…” The girl ducked her head and Chloe went with her. It was a bit of an annoyance, with how short the girl was but she was pack, it’d be proving a point if she were to get irritated. Alix then glanced over her shoulder, her eyes meeting those of Chloe’s as she squirmed.  “Listen- i can’t speak in this position.. It’s kinda embarrassing and we’re in public-.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” was Chloe’s simple answer, lips pulling up into a smile. Besides, if anything unsavoury came out of this, she’ll deal with it, like usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>An odd sound seemed to escape Alix’s throat and the girl give up and instead of trying to squirm around like usual, she instead got comfortable. Her body not slouching but leaning onto the taller girl and Chloe shifted her body, okay with the new position as she moved back and deeper into the bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I needed to study for that science test anyway…” Chloe heard Alix mutter beneath her breath as she crossed her arms, head leaning back and thumping against the front of Chloe’s throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her lips pulled up into a small smile and she nuzzled into the side of Alix’s head and continued to read. Huh, they weren’t going to talk after all. Her eyes narrowed a bit before shrugging. While it would be a hassle to stand up and grab the rest of the books she’d need, it didn’t bother her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sabrina wasn’t around and Alix was free, who also needed to study anyway. So it was a win-win after all, she’d have someone around and Alix can study. Then she could ask if she wanted to join pack once again, she was going to be better than before so she would be much more worthier this time around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Pack…)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next thing she knew, she was dozing off, the position she was in just a touch comfortable as a nice buzz settled around her body. Then she conked out much to the slight annoyance of Alix, who had to quickly grab the book as Chloe’s fingers slacked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl shook her head and attempted to get up, however that was easier said than done and she couldn’t get out of Chloe’s arms. Her eye twitched and she tried once more, it then widened when the arms tensed and brought her even closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew that Chloe was a cuddlebug but she would never do so in public! Alix broke out in cold sweat, trying in vain to get out as subtle as she could but the more she tried, the more the arms would flush her closer to the taller girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was red now, she didn’t know whether it was because of exhaustion or embarrassment. Head ducking when some people glanced at her direction, using the book to hide just who she was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How did her simply asking how Chloe was lead to this!? She should’ve never sought the taller girl out. Dammit, curse her caring nature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A groan escaped her and she glanced over her shoulder, wondering if she should wake the girl up. The idea got kicked out the window when she caught sight of Chloe’s face. Looking so much peaceful and a whine escaped her and she ducked her head into the book once more, ears burning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was regretting this so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She regretted it even more when Marinette, Alya and Sabrina found the two of them in this situation a few minutes later</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Help me..” she whimpered, pointedly looking away.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>BLAME SorryJustAnotherPerson, they made me like Chlolix so have it.</p><p>Is it endgame? </p><p>hm...</p><p>Also here's how Chloe from this Au looks like. I wonder who is she staring at? https://dadrawingdragon.tumblr.com/post/628989315953934337/show-chapter-archive</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Chloe dreams.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She had once dreamt of lonely times, filled with no one but her and the air. Faces she never knew or cared floating past her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But those were replaced with a nice buzz and the feeling of fulfilment.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She dreams of anger, anger at people, anger at the world, anger at </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>herself</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But those were replaced with… something she couldn't explain.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chloe doesn't dream. She won't allow herself too. It was a simple decision, one she had done on a whim and one she had kept until that fateful day. But as she stares into the bluebell eyes of her savior, whose arms cradled her body, she couldn't help but wonder if she could do that too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But she doesn't truly dream. At least not yet. Not until she woke up in that alleyway months later and as she curls around Sabrina, noticing a buzz settling on her stomach. She finally allows herself to dream.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She starts to dream of pack. It starts slow but at the end of the week, when she stares into Sabrina and something tears inside of her. Something vows to fight and </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>protect.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But there was always something consistent in these new dreams of hers. Something in the back of her mind. A feeling that would always persist no matter where she was. Watching, pausing and waiting for the right moment.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She wonders when it'll come and what'll become of it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Somewhere, something gleams.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-------</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Is this normal? I don't remember Chloe being this… y'know!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> She heard Alix utter, voice somehow registering in her still sleepy brain. A quick tensing of her arms and the familiar hitching of Alix's breath showcased that she was still in her old position on the bean bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huh, that was a nice nap. She pulled her pillow, nuzzling deeper into the smaller girl's shoulder and inhaling the comforting scent of </span>
  <em>
    <span>pack.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was small, not even a correct pack but it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hers </span>
  </em>
  <span>and that’s what matters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I dunno girl but I ain't complaining, I'd rather prefer a sleeping Chloe to her regular self." </span>
  </em>
  <span> It took a bit of time for her to register the voice but she could remember the new girl who had decided to stand up to her on day one. That… blogger girl</span>
  <em>
    <span>. "She just seems so much approachable without that ever so present smug look or scowl on her face. Kinda surreal to be honest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"She's just tired… catching up on lost time."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ah there was Sabrina, she was wondering where the redhead went. She sounded off, a bit more serious. Chloe wondered why. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"She didn’t get a lot of sleep last week. Give it a few minutes and she'll wake up. She’s sensitive to noise and with how noisy we are, she’s bound to awaken."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh yeah? Then why don't you take my place! This isn't a position I'd think I'd be in and I'd rather not be in it ever again!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alix growled out and if Chloe's were not closing her eyes, she'd bet that the girl was puffing out her cheeks, something the girl desperately stated that she never did. Adorable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I usually am in your position… you just so happen to take what is mine as of this moment."  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe knew one thing about Alix; Is that whenever she was both flustered and embarrassed because the topic was on her, she would look for a way to switch it to someone else. It just so happens that poor Sabrina seemed to give an opening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What? You jealous?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Wha- no! Absolutely not!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ooh, seems like Sabrina is getting feisty. Chloe knew that the girl didn’t like being accused so blatantly and whenever she was done so by someone she either didn’t trust or know, she’d talk back. It seems that Alix fell on the former. It wouldn’t make sense if Sabrina didn’t know Alix, especially with their… history.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll… just go-”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Huh, seems like the Blogger girl wasn’t staying.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “-Good luck on your argument! Me and Marinette would rather not be late to class!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wha- Alya! Um, bye girls!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Huh? Who was that? Chloe wasn’t able to dwell on it further when the one in her arms continued. The shutting of the Library door gave her a slight ring through her head though, with how loud it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh yeah? Doesn’t look like an absolutely not,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alix retorted, ignoring the departure of the other girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well whatever you're seeing is wrong!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sabrina huffed and Chloe could hear the girl turn to the side, knowing that the redhead was crossing her arms and tilting her head up and away.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue eyes slowly cracked open and it looked around through half lidded lids, brows occasionally furrowing to focus before lazily glancing at her watch. She gave a low hum, body somehow relaxing even more if that was even possible. The teen not caring about the fact that if they were to continue arguinging, they would be late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Comfy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t help but frown when her eyes flickered to the two. Pack was arguing, she didn’t want that. Her eyes flickered towards Sabrina, who stood close enough nearby. About half an arm length away, so close for her to reach over and pull the redhead close. What were they arguing again? Something about jealousy? But why would Sabrina be jealous?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was the definition of jealous again?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>{Jealous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adjective.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A feeling or showing an envious resentment of someone or their achievements, possessions or perceived advantages.}</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rolled the word through her head, confusion in her mind as she nuzzled deeper in the bunny she was holding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe tensed, muscles ready to pounce as someone’s hand brushed against her bangs before she relaxed, recognizing who had done so. It was Sabrina, if her nose was correct. A mixture of aged books from the girl’s love of literature and her own scent, caused by the sweater that she had lent to the smaller girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She winced, realizing that her legs felt like it was being stabbed by several pins and needles, reminding her that she hadn’t moved in a while. She shuffled around and finally opened her eyes to see green ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning,” Sabrina greeted and Chloe hummed, acknowledging it and just before she could move forward and give her own greeting, someone butted in and the mood was ruined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alix groaned, obviously displeased as she leant back, moving Chloe back in the process and away from the other redhead with glasses. “Stop being mushy! We’re in public y’know!” she went on a tirade but the taller teen simply ignored it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe pushed herself to where she once was, ignoring the aching of her back due to such a simple action as she tightened her arms around Alix to showcase her ire. Her brow twitched, annoyed at the interjection. Seriously, she was trying to give Sabrina some affection to stop her from being jealous, didn’t Alix get this?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Her eyes widened as an idea came forth. Wait… what if Alix was also jealous? A blank look crossed her face as she sighed. Seriously? Why didn’t the girl just say so?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What is this? Some kind of shitty anime? Wait, does that mean that Alix was a Tsundere? Chloe quickly shook her head, cursing Adrien in her mind, it was because of him that anime influenced her life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a grumble, she pressed a quick kiss to the skater’s cheek, silencing her like before. Then with a heave and a shuffle of her arms, she stood up and leant down to give Sabrina her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop arguing,” she grumbled, pushing her shoulder up to rub against her ear. The noise was bearable but constant noise still irritated her to bits, luckily Alix was there to somehow lessen the pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huh, wasn’t that an only Sabrina thing? Eh, who cares. No pain is a good thing. So that meant that she’d have to keep Alix close whenever Sabrina had to go do something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe tilted her head, noticing that the other noises that weren’t the two redheads were making were similar to that of the pitter patter of feet. The fact that the Library was silent helped enhance the noise from the outside. She blinked, noticing that some were quicker, as if they were in a rush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glanced down, noticing some shuffling and couldn’t help but snort at the sight of Alix sticking her tongue out to Sabrina who looked rather indignant at such an action. The familiar sight caused a bubble of…</span>
  <em>
    <span> content </span>
  </em>
  <span>to spur inside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was so normal, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Chloe couldn’t help but tuck Alix under one arm and scoop up Sabrina with the other to pull her close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The familiar weight was nice, reminded her of a childhood memory actually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(“MUAHAHAHA! Take that Alix! I told you that I could carry you both!”)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“”Put me down!”” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, now that wasn’t just a flashback. Alix was actually trying to get away, obvious with her flailing and tiny smacks against her side. Chloe winced, realizing that gravity sucks and decided to switch it up a bit and threw the shortest out of the three of them over her shoulder instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe nearly toppled over due to the sudden weight but dammit, she is not giving up. If she staggered and fell on her face, she’ll prove that she’s incompetent! And she’s anything but that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Erm… Chloe, maybe you should let us down. We’re not kids anymore…” Mumbled Sabrina but a glance from blue eyes caused the nerd to shrink slightly. “We don’t want you to strain yourself.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah!” Alix readily agreed, halting her fidgeting to softly knock her elbow against the side of Chloe’s head. “Come on, this is</span>
  <em>
    <span> really</span>
  </em>
  <span> embarrassing,” she groaned, with a probable irate expression on her face. She really couldn’t see, with the girl thrown over her shoulder and all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe ran Sabrina’s statement through her head, wondering if she should really do so because the longer she stood there, the strain of her actions actually started to weigh on her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Literally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Damn, you two are fat,” was her blunt observation.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Like you’re one to talk! You got huge, damn mountain!” scowled Alix, moving around. “How did a week off from school make you this size? You on steroids or something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sabrina didn’t say anything, simply digging her face into Chloe’s shoulder. Said blond couldn’t help but tilt her head, feeling like she was forgetting something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the bell rang and Chloe nodded, barely bothered but slightly irritated at the noise. Ah, so that was what she was missing. However, such casual sentiments didn’t seem to extend to her two passengers and they visibly showcased such a fact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the bell!” Alix started, her wriggling coming back with full force. “Dammit! Let go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C- Chloe, come on.” Even Sabrina was complaining. “We have PE now and you know how Mr D’Argencourt is to late comers!” The scolding tone made Chloe sulk just a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But why? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She just wanted to hang with pack, what was so wrong with hanging around with pack? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Sabrina noticed that Chloe wasn’t moving, the girl hesitantly continued, hoping that next few words could manage to convince the silent blond. She didn't want the three of them to be in trouble after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weren’t you going to convince me of your prowess, you can’t do that when you’re just standing here.” Sabrina couldn’t help but break out in cold sweat when Chloe’s eyes narrowed onto hers, clearly focused on something and she wondered if she would be called out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, okay." Chloe nodded, easily agreeing much to Sabrina's shock before looking over her shoulder. "Alix, you have PE too with us right?" When the girl grunted her agreement, slacking onto the girl's shoulder. Chloe began to make her way to the library door with a pep in her step. "Well, let's get to class then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sabrina just thumped her head against Chloe's neck, giving up the moment the blonde nudged open the door with her foot and began walking to their destination, pointedly ignoring the stares from any lingering students as she attempted to hide from the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alix just tried to get this over with, leaning on the palm of her hand as she glared at everyone who dared look at them. It would've been a normal sight, if it weren't for the fact that she was strung over someone's shoulder and sulking like a petulant child </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe was so lucky she was cute and they were friends -or acquaintances in Alix's case. If she were none of those things, they would've yeeted the girl out of her seat and into a stairwell with how infuriating she can be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hidden to the world, hidden to everyone but themselves, their lips pulled up just a bit when they heard Chloe hummed a familiar tune.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Then again, that's what makes Chloe, Chloe) they both coincidentally thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I'm still going to beat her ass in PE though, no one can just go and carry me around like some ragdoll and live to tell the tale unscathed)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that… is Alix's.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The author doesn't know what they're doing and it shows.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She was supposed to fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She told Sabrina that she was going to fight. She was going to fight and she was supposed to </span>
  <b>
    <em>win.</em>
  </b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So It didn't make sense when she essentially lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which made her furrow her brown and stand up, ignoring the words of the instructor as she stayed deep in her thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was good in fencing, or at least above average than any student in this school. She ran a background check on everyone in this school and she knows that they don’t have any formal training.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But as she stood there, wide eyes staring right at the blade in front of her, she couldn't help but wonder if that still held true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That made her feel a certain way and she wasn't sure if it was negative or positive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn't mad, that was for sure. If she was mad, she was supposed to get up, supposed to scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she didn't do such a thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, she stayed on her stilled position before being called up once more for another round.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took some time but after the third match against her opponent and still the same outcome, Chloe finally pieced together what she was feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe a bit puzzled, you may even say that she was bamboozled but overall, she was just straight up </span>
  <em>
    <span>confused at what the hell just happened.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She did everything right, from the position and footing to the timing and correct lunge so she just didn't understand how she </span>
  <em>
    <span>lost.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… Uhm." Chloe's dazed blue eyes flickered up to meet blood copper ones. "Thank you for going easy on me." It was Darkie, the one absolutely drenched in that blonde's scent and her opponent. Her fingers fiddling with the grip of the sabre instead of that usual hand mirror she had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mademoiselle Bourgeois," grumbled the instructor, a hand on his face. "If you felt the need to go easy on Mademoiselle Couffaine simply because she has stated that she is of weaker skills in Fencing, please don't do so." He sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Easy? She wasn't going easy… right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes flickered to Sabrina and Alix, the two of them already done with their own test. Sabrina held a worried look on her face, gesturing to her pockets while Alix simply looked curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, you’re probably wondering how they even came into this situation in the first place. Well, wonder no longer because I've got you!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Chloe could be seen by the Class after stepping out of the library, Chloe had to let down her two passengers after some wriggling and convincing from an embarrassed Sabrina. The sleepy blond didn’t really want to let the two girls go, she was comfy and she was content, so why should she just let that go?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After some more, Chloe gave in, feeling a bit disgruntled at the loss of the pack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, what does it have to do with what had just happened?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nothing. It has nothing to do with-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, fine. She can admit the fact that maybe the loss of Sabrina and Alix made her feel a certain way that </span>
  <em>
    <span>may</span>
  </em>
  <span> have affected her. She can also</span>
  <em>
    <span> begrudgingly </span>
  </em>
  <span>admit that she wasn’t in her A-game during her fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She may be in a bit of pain -because those pain meds don’t work </span>
  <em>
    <span>SABRINA.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Maybe a bit sleepy - Curse her most recent nap, it wasn’t her fault that Alix was so damn comfy - during the fight despite the fact that she tried to be anything but that. You maybe even say that she was… bored?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It just </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>make sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mademoiselle, you don’t want a barely passing grade, yes? </span>
  <em>
    <span>And i’d rather not have you call your father….</span>
  </em>
  <span> Started the instructor, a disgruntled look on his face as he glanced at Chloe’s direction. Chloe could feel herself internally perk up, her ears registering what he had probably thought was a silent grumble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A spark of annoyance grew from inside her. She wouldn’t do </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.</span>
  </em>
  <span> This was a fight, she wouldn’t dare use the power of someone else to win a fight. She had to win on her own, how else would she prove herself?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However before she could continue her internal tirade of annoyance, she felt her chest tighten and a headache rang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe gritted her teeth, her hands starting to tremble as a shot of pain rang through her mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you serious? Now? I thought you were gone! </span>
  </em>
  <span>She complained inwardly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>shitty</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> timing!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she hissed, dropping the sabre as her hand stiffened. She tried to shrug it off, all the while hissing silent insults to her weak body all the way but she forgot that the instructor had a keen eye for this kind of thing. That and the realization that the meds were clearly not working was clearly shown on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(behIND US!)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned on her heel, meeting face to face with one clearly clad in red and without knowing, her fist swung out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A clang was all Chloe heard as she stilled, noticing just how close someone clad in red wore. Dark hair with blue highlights was the first thing she saw and Chloe stepped back, recognizing the hard stare that was given to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t blue, that was sure. Instead, it was a startling sharp amber and Chloe watched as it seemed to dilate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tensed, hand dropping as a sabre was swiped at her, stilling just below her chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>(The pain was gone, she realized. Instead, it was replaced with… anticipation?)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You…” The one in red had an accent, a slight drawl. Clearly a foreigner. “I’ll teach you a lesson about taking a match seriously.” And were those, fangs? Or was she just seeing things?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ah?” Chloe made a sound of confusion before her eyes were drawn into the specks of dots that speckle their cheeks. “Wow, you-” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Remind me of someone.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Are beautiful…” and short, her mind supplied.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her brows furrowed and Chloe rubbed her chin, her eyes sliding towards Sabrina and Alix. Were they always this short? Because she just realized such a fact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blinked, noticing that they were now quickly gesturing at something. Sabrina with so much more panic while Alix’s brows rise higher and higher, one hand pointing in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could hear the instructor say something but she really wasn’t paying attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe’s hand tensed as pain rang through it once more. She stumbled back and away from a swipe, arms haphazardly swinging as she tumbled around. Unaware of the fact that she had just dodged a clearly flustered strike.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow on the way, her hand managed to grab her once dropped sabre. She brought her arm up and swung to the side; misdirecting a strike and allowing her to move forward, carefully avoiding the blade that was about to hit her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She ducked low, her fencing helmet dislodging itself due to it and before she could fix it, she had to roll to the side to dodge the blade that wanted to dig itself to her side. Chloe’s eyes narrowed as her bangs flopped in front of her, showcasing the fact that her helmet was gone, that and the clang it made as it slammed onto the courtyard.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe winced, realizing that all this rolling and moving around was starting to make her body act up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like it wasn’t already,</span>
  </em>
  <span> a part of her hissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What was she doing?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chloe questioned as she blocked a strike from the one clad in red, jumping away and swiping at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Her ankle flared and Chloe ducked, wincing all the way and she blinked, noticing that she had coincidentally dodged a strike. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this even fencing?” She heard someone ask and Chloe wondered that as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know and she was in the match!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, the fact that she had stilled was clearly a bad thing and unlike the past times, she wasn’t able to move away. She tensed, the feeling of something stabbing onto her the first thing she noticed and just like that, one Chloe Bourgeois lost a match the fourth time that day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Point!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chloe doesn't know how to human.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe rolled her shoulder in the locker room, her joints aching and she winced as she moved some stuff around her locker, looking for a new shirt. The one she wore was a bit damp with sweat and anyone who looked closely could see the red marks that littered her skin due to her recent match.</p><p> </p><p>An annoyed huff escaped her mouth and a grumble built up in the back of her throat when she noticed that she didn’t have any extras. </p><p> </p><p>Her brows furrowed as she tightened her fists, getting a lot more annoyed the more she couldn't find what she wanted. </p><p> </p><p>God, why couldn't anything go her way-</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes fell to the small packet that laid inside, something she remembered that Sabrina left for her. </p><p> </p><p>A breath left her mouth at the thought of her friend. She seems happier lately, even if she also couldn't speak alot of words. She took the packet and popped it open, grabbing onto one lil pill to place into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>She swallowed and sighed, she didn’t want to smell like a wet dog but what can she do?</p><p> </p><p>She blinked and glanced at the door, noticing it lightly creak open. The smile that formed on her face shouldn’t have slipped so quickly when she realized that didn’t see any shade of red hair but instead was greeted by blue.</p><p><br/>Yeah, that isn't Sabrina.</p><p> </p><p>Where was her Sabrina anyway?<br/><br/></p><p>Oh right, she told Sabrina to go ahead cause she had to change, Alix went ahead too-</p><p> </p><p>“Bourgeois.” at the mention of her name, Chloe snapped out of her thoughts and blinked. </p><p> </p><p>Ah, it was her opponent.</p><p> </p><p>The one in red.</p><p> </p><p>The one with those pretty dots in her face.</p><p> </p><p>The one who seems to be shifting around alot, is she alright?</p><p> </p><p>The one in red that she has now dubbed as Dots is also the one she beat.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe couldn’t stop the small bit of glee she felt when she won against her opponent because hey! She proved Sabrina right and got a good grade too. </p><p> </p><p>It was an absolute win in her book.</p><p> </p><p>A cough caught her attention and Chloe realized that she wasn’t alone in the locker room once more and that her opponent was still nearby.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” She wondered, a brow raised as she rubbed at her nose. Was it just her or is there a particular smell in the room?</p><p> </p><p>Or was it just her?</p><p> </p><p>Chloe didn’t know, it was getting a bit hard to really pinpoint some things.</p><p> </p><p>“Tsurugi.”</p><p> </p><p>Wait… Tsurugi sounds familiar. </p><p> </p><p>Chloe couldn’t help herself from furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Tsurugi, Kagami.” Dots continued and Chloe tensed when she started to walk towards her. Dots looked rather focused for some reason and that sabre that laid on her other hand seemed to gleam.</p><p> </p><p>When a red gloved hand was held in front of her instead of the end of a fencing sabre, Chloe couldn’t help but stare.</p><p> </p><p>“It's a pleasure to meet you,” Dots said.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe’s eyes flickered to the hand and she squinted at it, rather confused at what to do.</p><p> </p><p>What was she supposed to do with this?<br/><br/></p><p>She stared longer.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, she has no idea on what to do.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Where was Sabrina when you needed her.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Right, she told her to go to class early and that it's okay to let her be. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Okay, clearly the one who knows what to do is gone. Lets just go with plan b.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What would Sabrina do? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina would hold it right? Maybe shake it? </p><p> </p><p>This is hard.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe clasped her hands with Dots and lightly shook it, still having on idea on what to do.  A few seconds passed and she wondered how long this was supposed to hold it.</p><p> </p><p>What was she supposed to do with this? Intertwine their hands? No, that’s way too close and Dots is someone she recently met.</p><p> </p><p>A light bulb flickered in her head and Chloe was struck with an idea.</p><p> </p><p>Wait, isn’t there a greeting with hands?</p><p> </p><p>She remembered Chat Noir and Dad doing it with new people so clearly she can too.</p><p> </p><p>Yes! Finally, something that’s decent!</p><p> </p><p>With a smile, Chloe pulled and brought her head down, letting her lips brush against the red gloved knuckles of dots.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, she forgot to greet back.</p><p> </p><p>What else did Dad and Chat Noir say whenever they do this? They added a compliment right?</p><p> </p><p>That would’ve been easy if it weren’t for one simple problem.</p><p> </p><p>...how does one compliment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Chloe, here is what you have to do when complimenting someone.” she remembered her Dad advising once. “Find the most defining feature they have and comment on it but make it… positive!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dad seemed rather focused on the positive part. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Uh… it's rude to talk about skin right? She remembered Dad saying something about that. Being rude is like, the complete opposite of complimenting so she couldn’t say anything about those pretty dots in Dots’ face. So what else could she comment on?</p><p> </p><p>Oh!</p><p> </p><p>Chloe’s eyes flickered around before settling into Dots’ own and an idea struck her.</p><p><br/>“It's a pleasure to meet someone with such pretty eyes.” A proud grin grew on Chloe’s face as she straightened herself, still keeping eye contact. </p><p> </p><p><em> Dots has a pair of rather pretty eyes, </em> Chloe thought.  <em> A very pretty shade that reminded her of those sweet chocolates she used to eat.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Hmm… was it just her or did Dots irises just shift?</p><p> </p><p>“I-” Chloe got kicked out of her thoughts once more once she noticed that Dots’ was talking. “You think my eyes are pretty?”</p><p> </p><p>The drugged blond just nodded. Ofcourse she thinks that they’re pretty, who does this girl think she is to second guess her facts? That she was a liar?</p><p> </p><p>Well, Chloe Bourgeois is anything<em> but </em> a liar.</p><p> </p><p>So she shall prove that Dots eyes <em> are </em>pretty.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe leant forward, dropping the gloved hand to cross her arms and leant close. A humm building in her throat as she inspected Dots’ eyes, her brows furrowing. </p><p> </p><p>A few more seconds of staring and nothing changing, Chloe had her mind made.</p><p> </p><p>Yep, those eyes<em> are </em> still pretty.<br/><br/></p><p>“Yes,” she reaffirmed. “And no, I dont <em> think </em> your eyes are pretty.” Chloe moved back, realizing that she may have stepped a bit close - she didn’t like that happen to her, so she felt a bit bad for doing it to others - before gesturing at Dots’ face. “I <em> know </em> that your eyes are pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>Is it a good thing that Dots was turning red or no?</p><p> </p><p>Probably not.</p><p> </p><p>People turn red when mad right? Sabrina always turned red whenever she went too far and Chloe was used to using it as an indicator to stop.</p><p> </p><p>“I... I’ll remember you, Bourgeois,” Dots rushed out, stepping back.</p><p> </p><p>Well, the greeting clearly failed.</p><p> </p><p>She’s never following Chat Noir’s example ever again, no matter how much Adrien tries to convince her that he’s a good role model. </p><p> </p><p>This is why she likes Ladybug a lot more.</p><p> </p><p>“Give Adrien my greetings!” Dots continued, speed walking herself out.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe just stared, feeling rather lost.</p><p> </p><p>For some odd reason, she could see Sabrina shaking her head at how she dealt with the situation. </p><p><br/>Which made her feel a bit down for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>Wait-</p><p> </p><p>Dots knows Adrien?</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://dawritingdragon.tumblr.com">Check out my tumblr!</a> It has drawings, probaly some sneak peaks and you can ask me anything. Not like i have anything else to do.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>